Who Knows
by xXHereWeGoAgainXx
Summary: When Alex Rider comes knocking on your door at eleven o'clock at night it's never nothing.
1. A knock on the Door

I know I should be writing chapter 6 for my other story but I'm in one of those situations where you can't write anything else until you've got rid of the first idea so here it is.

* * *

Who Knows

Chapter 1: A knock on the door

Mr. Grey was slowly drifting off to asleep. The digits on the clock illuminated the room slightly and told him that it was eleven o'clock at night. He could hear the pitter pattering of rain drops on the roof pulling him closer and closer into the warmth and comfort of sleep. Tomorrow he would be back to teaching at Brookland. He wondered if Alex would be there or mysteriously disappear for weeks on end again. Alex Rider was a mystery to him. He was a mystery to most people.

Suddenly a knock at the door broke him out of his dream. At first he thought it was his imagination but then he heard it again. He struggled out of bed and put on his dressing gown. He staggered down the hallway of his little apartment and opened the door. He was confused, he wasn't expecting anyone and it was too late for anyone to decide they would come and pay him a surprise visit.

What Mr. Grey saw was the last thing he expected to happen. Someone was standing outside. The person was wearing and black hoodie with the hood pulled over their head and the black combats that covered the persons' legs were torn and dirty. The posture showed Mr. Grey that the person was confident, tired and ready to strike if anyone came at them.

"Do you think I could crash here tonight?" The voice Mr. Grey quickly identified as Alex Rider asked.

"Um… Ah…Ok, I guess," was all he could manage.

"Thank you," Alex answered. He showed Alex into the kitchen and told him to sit down at the table. Alex removed the hood and cradled his head in arms. Mr. Grey looked closely at him. His hair was dripping wet and messy. His face was dirty and a cut on his forehead was causing a small flow of crimson liquid to run down the side of his face. His chocolate brown eyes looked like he had seen a lot more than they could handle. He looked tired and half starved.

"Have you had dinner? Do you want something to eat?" Mr. Grey asked realizing that Alex probably half starved.

Alex was about to answer yes but he looked down at his hands that were now resting on his lap. They were red from blood. The handcuffs that had once been around them had broken and bruised the skin. Alex didn't like lying but if Mr. Grey saw his hand he would become suspicious and start asking questions Alex knew he couldn't answer. Instead Alex said, "No thank you, I've already eaten."

Mr. Grey had seen Alex look down at his hands and he knew straightaway Alex was lying to him but he had come up with a plan so he decided not to ask any questions because he knew Alex wouldn't give truthful answers. "You must be tired. Would you like to go to sleep? I'm afraid I don't get many guests so you have to sleep on the couch, is that alright?" Mr. Grey asked.

"The couch would be great," Alex answered hoping that he wasn't being too rude. 'Of course not,' he thought, 'you only knocked on a teacher door at eleven o'clock at night asking if you could stay at a their house for the night.'

They both got up from their seats and Mr. Grey showed Alex to the lounge. Alex pulled down the sleeves of his hoodie and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He tried not to wince when the broken flesh scraped again the black material.

"Do you think you could give me a hand with the bed sheets," Mr. Grey asked putting his plan into action.

Alex's eyes suddenly sharpened. He was stuck, he couldn't say no because that would be rude and it would get him sent back out in the cold. He couldn't say yes either because his hands were covered in dried blood. He hesitated and then his eyes widened when he suddenly realized why Mr. Grey wanted him to help. Alex slowly and carefully pulled his hands out of his pockets.

* * *

Ha ha I am holding the rest of the chapter at ransom, if you want it (though I highly doubt it) you must review. Please do not worry there is a sensible and well planned plot to this story and my other story ('Revenge' for the unfamiliar) will be updated as soon as possible (probably this weekend).

R&R


	2. The Partial Truth

Chapter 2: The Partial Truth

Mr. Grey stared at the blood covered hands. The skin around his wrists were torn and bruised. "What happened?" Mr. Grey gasped. He had never expected it to be this bad. Alex lowered his hands and looked down at the floor. Things were getting stranger and stranger the more Mr. Grey found out. Alex didn't answer his question and instead continued to stare at the floor.

* * *

Alex was sitting on the couch. Mr. Grey was going to get the first aid kit.

"Alex, what is going on?" Mr. Grey asked when he returned. Alex still didn't answer. He hadn't talked or even looked at Mr. Grey since he had tricked Alex to remove his hands from his pockets. "Alex!" He said again. Alex jumped at the harsh tone but looked up at Mr. Grey.

"The cuts are from handcuffs," he replied.

"Handcuffs?" Mr. Grey asked. Alex simply nodded, his eyes were strong and they made him look like he was older than he really was.

Mr. Grey did his best to clean and bandage the broken flesh but Alex kept pulling away which only made his wrists bleed even more. Throughout the whole thing Alex didn't say a word. Mr. Grey didn't blame him. Alex looked too tired and hungry to do anything other than pull his hands away when Mr. Grey tried to clean a particularly deep cut. He cleaned the cut on Alex's forehead and then put the kit away.

"Would you like something to eat?" Mr. Grey tried again.

"Yes please," Alex answered. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep on an empty stomach.

Mr. Grey made some two minute noodles for him. He had to maneuver his fork into the bowl so that his wrists didn't touch the sides. By the time he was finished it was a few minutes past midnight. He helped Mr. Grey with the bed sheets and was asleep before his head touched the pillow.

* * *

Mr. Grey went back to bed and left Alex to himself. He wanted to ask so many questions but he knew they wouldn't be answered. At least not now. 'What have you gotten yourself into Alex?' he thought and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Alex opened his slowly opened his eyes and tried to adjust them to the light.

Alex sat up and winced. He felt dizzy and sore. He looked around him for any sign of life in the house but only spied a yellow sticky note on the television. It read:

_Alex_

_Will be back at 3:30pm._

_Help yourself to some leftover noodles and there's a bathroom just down the hallway if you need to wash up._

_I won't tell anyone your here._

_Mr. Grey _

Alex let out a sigh of relief. If Mr. Grey told anyone where he was Scorpia would find him.

Alex knew he couldn't stay long anyway. Scorpia would eventually track him down so he had decided he would be gone as soon as night fell. He didn't know where he would go or what he would do but he knew he couldn't stay here for any longer.

Alex glanced up, green lights flashed on the VCR that sat on top of the television. It read 12:07pm which meant he had about three hours to waste. He quickly made a decision and set off to find the bathroom.

He slowly tried to pull off the black hoodie. He winced, the shirt underneath used to be white but now it was covered in blood. His blood. You never escape Scorpia's clutched unharmed. Alex tried to wash the cuts as well as he could with small about of equipment he had. The wounds weren't very deep but they still hurt and they had caused him to loose quite a bit of blood. He washed his hair in the basin and then used a towel Mr. Grey had left out to dry his hair .

He felt almost unwelcome in his teacher's house and he knew it wasn't the best idea but it was the only one he had and he needed to get away from Scorpia and he had no intentions of going anywhere near MI6 again.

Alex ate the leftover noodles and then made the bed. By the time he had finished it was two o'clock but he was going to need the extra time. Alex needed to do something. He needed to tell a certain someone he was alright. He had to go and talk to Jack and he had to do it without being killed.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter! Thank you if you reviewed!

**Missmeliss4251: **Something more than he can handle. I'm glad you like it.

**Silberstreif: **I updated as soon as I could. Thanks again.

**Jumanji:** Yes! Does begging help with getting reviews?

**Deniche: **Thank you! It's good you like it. I hoped you like this chapter just as much.

**RiderAlex: **Here's more, thanks for reviewing!

**Dory Shotgun: **Any review is a good review (unless they're flaming). Here's the rest I hope it's just as good as the first.

**Dartboy: **Yeah my teacher would probably do the same but my imaginations crap so it was the best I could come up with. I suppose it is weak but the more I write the better I get and I've only been writing stories for a couple of months so I have a lot to improve on. Thanks for being truthful it's helps my writing a lot and I'm glad you like it.


	3. Lost and Found

I've just realized I've been spelling Mr. Grey wrong. If you don't know who he is he's the one who takes Alex to Venice for a history trip in Scorpia or something along those lines.

* * *

Chapter 3: Lost and Found

Alex pulled the hood over his head. He stuck to the busiest parts of town to avoid been seen and he knew Scorpia wouldn't attack with a big audience. He ignored the funny looks he was getting from people and continued to walk in the direction of his house with his head hung so he was looking at the ground. He checked the house inside and out to see if there were any cameras or tracking devices that would give Scorpia any clues to where he was hiding.

When he was sure the house was bug free he climbed through an open window and went up to his room. He packed a pair of baggy jeans and a loose, dark blue shirt in a backpack. He wrote a note to Jack. He didn't say anything about where he was or where he was going, he only told her he was safe. He packed a few more provisions before leaving. He left the house in almost the same state it was in before he had arrived.

By the time he got back to Mr. Grey's house it was 3:20pm. Ten minutes later Mr. Grey arrived home. Mr. Grey decided to help Alex catch up on his school work but slipped in a few questions about what Alex had really been doing in his abscesses but didn't managed to get a truthful answer. They had dinner at 7:30pm and then they went into the lounge to watch television.

"Alex, when are you going to tell me why you knocked on my door late in the evening looking exhausted, starved and hurt?" He asked looking Alex in the eye. Alex was leaning against the back of the couch. His eyes were hidden by his fair hair. He still looked thin and tired but he wasn't as bad as before.

"Some people are after me," he said.

"The cops?" He asked. There had been a rumor going around about Alex being in trouble with the cops a couple of times. He hadn't believed them at first but all the evidence supported the rumor.

"No," he answered.

"Then who?"

"Us," A voice came from behind Mr. Grey. A group of people were standing in the shadows. They were all well built and wielding guns. Alex and Mr. Grey jumped up and faced the intruders. The man in the front brought up his gun and aimed it at Alex. Mr. Grey looked at Alex and saw fear in his eyes but only for a second before they turned back into the serious brown eyes Mr. Grey was used to. He looked back at the man dressed in a black uniform. "Are you ready to come back Alex?" Again Mr. Grey's eyes returned to Alex's face. He was on the balls of his feet ready to take out but he wasn't exactly bullet proof. Alex moved his head from side to side. "Too bad," the man answered and started to walk closer.

"What should we do with this guy?" another man asked and then sneezed.

"Bring him too. He might be of use to us," the first man answered.

They shoved the two hostages into a black van that had been parked about a block away from Mr. Grey's house. The windows of the van were blacked out. It was dark outside and not many people or cars were in the streets so no one really noticed the van.

Inside the vehicle the men were tying Alex's and Mr. Grey's hands behind their backs with rope. They heard the engine start up and felt the van start to move. "So Alex how did you escape us last time?" The man who Alex had named Captain Conversation because he wouldn't stopped talking asked but before Alex could answer he added, "Did Smtihers give you some gadgets? I told Dr. Three it would be a good idea to search you." Basically the man had answered his own question.

"Scorpia told me you would be hard to catch," he went on. The second man let out another sneeze. Alex decided to name him Mr. Cold because he had been sneezing half the time. The third man had said nothing and had stayed almost as still as a statue the whole time so Alex named him Silence. The last man was the driver so it was only fitting to call him Driver.

"If you're wondering how I found you it wasn't hard all I had to do was follow the signal," he explained, "That's why we didn't search you because we stuck a tracking device on you while you were unconscious so that even if you escaped we could find you again."

'Does this guy ever stop talking?' Alex thought. He assumed Mr. Grey was thinking something along the lines of that as well as 'what or who the hell is Scorpia?' or 'Why do they want Alex?'

The trip continued and Captain Conversation carried on talking until they arrived. They were thrown out of black van and then pushed into a room Alex remembered all too well. The windows were barred and the door and walls were solid. Last time his mini bomb had managed to get through the door but this time Scorpia had searched him and removed all of Smither's gadgets. Alex wondered how he was going to explain all this to Mr. Grey but a message from the guard told him he wasn't going to need to.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing! The next chapter will be awhile because I'm going on camp, sorry. Hope you all like it!

**Kates Master's Sister- **I added another chapter. Chapters will be slow because I have so much homework and I'm going on camp next week (yay OPC).

**Dory Shotgun- **Here it is, hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing.

**Missmeliss4251- **No Mr. Grey's an understanding teacher and is very unlike my food tech teacher who seems to think it's a good idea to leave a couple of 14yr old girls using the ovens while she goes up to the dairy, especially if one is me (I can't cook anything without either burning it or blowing it up).

**Deniche- **Scorpia is after what they are always after revenge Greetings from NZ!

**RiderAlex- **No problem. Hope you like the next chapter.

**Silberstreif- **probably a grand total of three. Yeah, everyone loves Alex! I've written short stories for school and stuff but this is probably one of my first real stories.

**Jumanji- **Maybe if more teachers were like Mr. Grey we would have less homework.

**Josephina(Tiff)- **No! I'm going to be a famous actress remember! Thanks for reading my story.

**Mpro1- **My friend says that too but there is actually no possible way for her to get to where I live because a) if you walked it would take you days b) she gets motion sickness and can't sit on a bus or in a car for that long and c) her parents don't own a vehicle or any other type of transportation. I got the main message I hope I updated quick enough to not find out what the or else is. Thanks for reviewing!


	4. Revealing Secrets

Chapter 4: Revealing Secrets

Mr. Grey and Alex were pushed into another room but it looked more like an office than a cell. The room was plain with a metal desk in the middle and a silver chair behind it. The chair was turned away from the prisoners so that they could not see who was sitting in it.

Mr. Grey was confused, 'why would they go through so much trouble to get Alex? He's only fourteen.' He looked over at Alex. He was stunned. The boy stood tall, his eyes looking straight at the back of the chair with a confidence that told Mr. Grey it wasn't the first time he had been on this situation.

Alex started fiddling with the ropes that had been tied around his wrists. They were rubbing the bandages and irritating his already broken skin. He felt blood slowly make a line down the palm of his left hand. The image he was seeing was slightly blurry but he didn't let his fear show because it was a sign of weakness and that would satisfy the man's need for revenge. It would show the man that he was afraid of him and use it to his advantage.

The chair slowly turned around. Alex narrowed his eyes and stared daggers at the man. He had a sheet white face and black hair that had been slicked back with hair gel. His eyes were so dark they almost looked black and his lips were thin and pale. He was dressed smartly and he sat up in his seat to show how powerful he really was. He was Chinese and he name was Dr. Three.

"It's nice to see you again Alex," he said there wasn't even a hint of an accent in his voice.

"I can't say the same to you," Alex answered coldly.

"I wasn't expecting a warm welcome," he said calmly, "Who is this man?"

"He's my teacher," Alex answered.

"Why did you go to him?"

"Because you would find me if I went home or back to MI6 but it looks like you found me anyway," he answered truthfully. Mr. Grey gave Alex a confused look.

"MI6?" he asked. Dr. Three raised an eyebrow.

"He doesn't know?" he asked. Mr. Grey was extremely confused. 'Why would Alex go **back** to MI6? Does Alex know Dr. Three well? They seem to know each other. What hasn't Alex told me?' he thought.

"Why should he? He's only my teacher, he shouldn't have to be involved," Alex said angrily, "Let him go he doesn't need to be here."

"No, he could be useful," Dr. Three answered.

"Are you going to kill me?" Mr. Grey inquired.

"No, at least we're not going kill you. We're going to kill Alex,"Dr. Three explained. Mr. Grey's looked over at Alex who didn't seem surprised at all.

"Why?" He asked.

"When a boy who is not even fifteen defeats and humiliates a world wide, criminal organization the only way you can get revenge is to take his life," he explained. A dormant anger slowly rose up in him. Mr. Grey looked to Alex, he needed confirmation. Alex didn't do anything.

"I didn't do it all by myself," Alex corrected.

"No you got some help from your good mates at MI6 didn't you," Dr, Three said.

"I wouldn't call them good mates, especially when they're probably the reason why I'm here in the first place," he said.

"You never wanted to spy for them, your father and your uncle worked willingly for them but not you. How did they make you join them Alex?" Dr. Three asked suddenly intrigued.

"They black mailed me," he explained. Mr. Grey was stunned. 'Had Alex just said he had been spying for MI6? Did Alex's father and uncle actually work for them too?' Mr. Grey couldn't believe it at first but then the facts seemed to fall into place, the long abscesses, why he was always hurt and also why his eyes made him look older than he really was. It was because he had seen more than he should have at a young age, he had learnt things that shouldn't have been learnt until he was old enough to understand them properly.

"This time they're not going to come and save you. This time you're not going to make another miraculous escape. This time we will get our revenge," Dr. Three said. He gestured for the two hostages to be taken back to their cell.

Alex had no choice but to agree with Dr. Three, this time MI6 had given him not gadgets, they didn't know where he was and even if he did manage to escape he would have to get both him and Mr. Grey out without getting them both killed. This time he was done for.

I managed to write this all before I had to be on the train to camp. I wrote when I was supposed to be doing my music assignment. I hope you liked it!

Again thanks to all my lovely reviewers:

**Tortured Soul666- **Thanks! I guess it's because I'm evil, evil and blond (which probably isn't the best combination).

**Mpro1- **Your wait is over for it is I the author of Who knows! I think you said something similar. Was it as good as you hoped? It was really hard to write. Is this quick enough? Thanks so much, reviews make chapters quicker and better. You rock too!

**sabina rider- **I so agree. There's going to be a movie out soon and a guy named Alex Pettyfer or something is going to play Alex. I watched the trailer and it looks awesome.

**RiderAlex- **no prob, haven't I said that before, we're going round in circles! Thanks for reviewing!

**Deniche- **Well I meant like a story that actually made sense and didn't sound like a six year old was writing it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Missmeliss4251- **Yeah never put a chocolate rapper (you know the funny shiny part) in the microwave and a non-microwavable dish isn't the best idea either. I hope the Mr. Grey's reaction wasn't too unrealistic. I updated as quick as my fingers would type.

**Kates Master's Sister- **They were just very sneaky. It's not really hard to get into someone's house when they are there, you just have to climb through a window really quietly. Don't ask me how I know. Thanks for reviewing!


	5. Questions and Answers

Chapter 5: Questions and Answers

Mr. Grey and Alex were back in their cell. Their hands had been untied. There was an awkward silence between the two prisoners. Mr. Grey was seeing Alex in a totally new light. He was curious and wanted to learn more about what Alex had been doing when he had disappeared. He realized that Alex probably didn't want to talk about it but he couldn't help but ask, "do you really work for MI6?"

"No," he answered, "they use me. I don't even get paid."

"When you disappeared in Venice was that because they sent you on a mission?" Mr. Grey asked. The thought of why Alex had vanished when they had been in Venice had been plaguing his mind ever since.

"No," Alex answered. He was lying on one of the the two beds in the room. His back was facing Mr. Grey who was sitting on a chair on the other side of the room.

"Well then why did you disappear?" He asked getting a bit angry with the boy who seemed to find a way out of every question. Mr. Grey felt like a little kid who kept asking 'why?' all the time.

"Reasons I would rather not relive," Alex answered.

"Are you going to tell me anything? You're a mystery to me Alex. You're a mystery to everyone and all we want to do is help," Mr. Grey explained, his voice was growing louder and louder, "You always look so sad and serious, like you've seen too much. I just want to know why." There was a long pause. The only thing that could be heard was their breathing and a few of the guards talking just down the corridor.

"Where would you like me to start?" Alex said finally.

"From the beginning might be a good idea," Mr. Grey suggested.

"Well I suppose it started when my uncle Ian died," Alex started. He told Mr. Grey all about the missions he had been sent on and the trouble he had gotten himself into. He told him about all the people who had died because of him and all the people he had killed. He explained the news paper articles to Mr. Grey and why he had gotten into the situations in the first place.

Mr. Grey took in all of what Alex had to say and he finally understood a lot of the strange events that had been going on around him, things he that he would have never thought that Alex might have been involved in.

Alex stopped talking though it was clear he hadn't finished his story. He had just told Mr. Grey about his predicament with the hot air balloon.

"What happened after that?" he asked. Once again there was a long silence.

"I was shot," Alex said finally.

"Shot?" he asked amazed, Alex nodded, "like with a gun?" Alex turned to look at Mr. Grey.

"No with a banana," he said sarcastically.

Alex didn't want to be stuck here any longer. All he wanted was to be at home with Jack, eating one of her great breakfasts. He turned away from Mr. Grey again and then sniffed and dragged his jumper across his dirty face.

Half an hour later Alex was asleep. He was still exhausted from his last encounter with Scorpia. Mr. Grey took the cover off his bed and draped it over Alex's shoulders. 'How could someone do that to a boy so young? Is it legal? Well I know blackmail isn't but...' Mr. Grey looked a the sleeping teenager. It was obvious Alex was suffering. Mr. Grey knew what he had to do. He was going to get Alex out of here but the question was how? He seemed to have a lot of questions he wanted answers for but he was going to have to wait to get answers.

* * *

Ok that was really hard to write. I'm too proud of it but if you like it I will keep writing. Also sorry if this chapter wasn't filled with action and excitement but I have some planned for later chapters so please bare with me.

Once again a big thanks to all who reviewed:

**Killer Rabbit Rules- **I'm really glad you like it. I have no idea how I came up with the idea, I just sort of come up with random things and if I can get a plot for it I write the summary and base the story on that. I've read Horrowitz's, Alex Rider books so many times so I suppose I picked up a lot of stuff from that. Thanks for reviewing!

**Kates Master's Sister- **Just got back from camp on Sunday, teachers are so mean they made us go back to school on Monday. OPC is the best camp ever! Thanks for reviewing!

**Mpro1- **Yay! So happy that it sounded good, I hope this one meets your expectations. I know what you mean and I'm glad you loved it, I loved writing it.

**Missmeliss4251- **ha ha yeah I might put some yelling in a later chapter. I should have put some yelling in it but it didn't seem to fit in.

**ShadowSpy- **Thanks! I hope this chapter was alright. I love writing personal replies to my loyal reviewers, they deserve it because it make me happy.

**big t- **I hope you like it, thanks for reviewing!

**maddy midnight- **Thanks and I will keep going, your review helps chapters to be better and quicker.

**Silberstreif- **Yeah I guess but I couldn't find a way to end the chapter, I hope it's a bit better now. I keep missing out stuff that I want to write and then when I want to write it in it doesn't seem to fit, so sorry if it's not the best chapter. Thanks, so many people have said my story is like the books, they give me warm fuzzies. I hope this chapter was alright because like I said above I wasn't really happy with it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Sugarplumfairy05- **I'm glad you liked it. I hope this chapter met your expectations. Thanks again!

**Elledreamer- **I know MI6 are so evil. You seem to really like it. Sorry this chapter wasn't as exciting but it will get better as it goes on. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**SilverSerpent- **I don't think I can make Alex a bad ass (that's what you meant right? You wrote badas. Did you mean bad as? Ok I've confused myself) anyway...)in this story because I've already got it worked out but I am in the process of writing another one and he'll be more like that in that one. Sorry if you don't like it.


	6. Escape

Chapter 6: Escape

Alex's previous wounds were not healing as they should have been and the skin around them was an angry red. He was constantly dizzy and nauseous but he didn't let it show. Mr. Grey did not notice he was too busy trying to find a way out but he was truly clueless. He had never been in this situation before. He had looked around the whole room and tried to see it from every angle but there seemed to be no weakness.

"You're not going to get out like that," Alex said. Mr. Grey had been trying to use an old bed spring to unlock the door.

"You're the expert you do it," he said angrily. Lack of food and sleep had made the man cranky.

"It's easy enough to get out of the room, it's the guards that are the problem" Alex said, "We could probably get out of here but they would eventually catch us and then kill us."

"Well that's reassuring," he snapped again. Alex looked at the man and for the first time realized that he was probably scared out of his mind.

"If we move fast enough we might be able to get to MI6. They can handle Scorpia but that's only if we get to The Royal Bank & General fast enough," Alex explained. The idea had been in his mind the whole time but the hate for Mr. Blunt had kept him from actually trying it. Also there was the problem with them not actually knowing where they were.

"Royal Bank & General?" Mr. Grey asked confused.

"MI6's main headquarters," Alex explained.

"So, how do we get out?" Mr. Grey asked again. Alex had realized that Mr. Grey wasn't going to keep his sanity for much longer in the cell.

Alex quickly briefed Mr. Grey and then they set to work. They stuffed pillows under a blanket on Alex 's bed to make it look like he was sleeping. Mr. Grey sat on a chair on the other side of the room while Alex stood beside the door so that he could not be seen by the guard.

It was a long wait.

The guard never expected a teenager be able to escape from his clutches and because he underestimated Alex Rider the two prisoners he had been guarding managed to escape.

The guard; who Alex and Mr. Grey had cleverly christened Mr. Pick because whenever he got bored his finger tended to go wandering up his nose to look for gold, opened the door. He walked inside with two trays of food in his hands. Then out of nowhere something hit him hard in the chest. He dropped the plates and fell to his knees clutching his chest in pain. He felt another hit on the back of his head which made him fall face forward into the cold, hard floor. Blood gushed from his nose and black dots danced in front of his eyes. He felt someone take his gun out of his grip and the keys out of his pocket.

"Get up," a voice demanded. Mr. Pick staggered to his feet. He looked up at his attacker. What he saw wasn't what he expected. A tall, fair haired boy with brown eyes stood in front of him. The teenager aimed the guards gun at his heart. "Move," the voice demanded again. The man moved further into the middle of the room.

Mr. Grey got up off the seat and walked over to stand next Alex. He did not blame Mr. Pick for being scared because at the moment he too was fairly afraid of the teenage spy.

Alex knocked the man out with a swift kick. Mr. Grey just stood there gawking at the sight. Not many adults would be able to handle a situation like this well but Alex had managed to do it quickly and calmly. No wonder MI6 had found him useful

"Hurry up," a voice hissed behind him. Mr. Grey turned around to see that Alex was now waiting outside the door for him. He quickly got out of there and Alex locked the door behind him.

"What the hell was that?" Mr. Grey asked when he managed to find his voice again.

"What?" Alex asked suddenly turning back to the Alex that he had lost back in the cell.

"All that stuff, how did you do that?" Mr. Grey explained quietly. They had started to sneak down the corridor.

"Experience," was the answer, it was simple but said a lot.

The first guard was obviously new to Scorpia and as soon as the Alex pointed a gun at him he unlocked the door and let them through. Mr. Grey was hoping like hell that Alex knew where he was going .

It took them only ten minutes to get out of the building but according to Alex that was too long.

The next problem they faced was that there was a big fence with barbed wire at the top between them and freedom. To make things worse it was getting dark.

"How do we get out?" Mr. Grey questioned.

"We climb," Alex said heading towards the fence.

"But-" Mr. Grey started.

"Would you rather stay here and get killed or would you rather get a few small scratches and come with me," he interrupted. He started climbing. It was hard enough without the dizzy feeling obscuring his vision.

Alex felt Mr. Grey start to climb the fence after him.

The wire at the top of the fence dug into their hands and legs, drawing small amounts of blood. The scratches didn't help the sick feeling rising from the pit of Alex's stomach. The two ex-prisoners got over the top of the fence slowly and started to make their way back down the other side. They both dropped down the last few meters and collapsed onto the ground breathing heavily.

"We better get going," Mr. Grey said after a few minutes.

"Yeah," Alex said weakly. They staggered to their feet and started walking. There was no agreement on which direction they would go in. They still didn't know where they were. They just wanted to get to MI6 and if that meant walking like lost sheep for days on end then so be it. The idea was just to find a phone that didn't require money and call Jack who would go to The Royal Bank & General who would send someone to get them. They weren't thinking of this now though all they were thinking about was that they had managed escaped.

It's done! Hope you liked it and thanks for reviewing!

**Elledreamer- **Thanks and I will keep going.

**Mpro1-** Here's an update. Thanks for reviewing!

**Silberstreif- **Yeah I realized that it was short, sorry. Yes I agree the confrontation would be very interesting if MI6 don't manage to blackmail him too. Thanks for reviewing!

**maddy midnight- **Yes I know it was short and I'm sorry I just got back from camp and the evil teachers made us got back to school the next day so I was really tired and cranky (a lot like Mr. Grey in this chapter). Thanks for reviewing!

**ShadowSpy- **How was that? Alright? Yeah reading fanfiction gives me a reason to stop doing homework for a while. Thanks for the review!

**Bel- **Mr. Grey is Alex's tutor at the beginning of Scorpia. He takes Alex to Venice. Yes everyone loves Alex! Thanks for reviewing!

**Sugarplumfairy05- **Yeah I hate fillers too there so...well...boring. Pokes Are you still alive? Anyway... thanks for the review!

**Missmeliss4251- **We shall laugh evilly together...muwahahahaha (deranged but fun!) Your wondering is over! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kates Master's Sister- **Finally an update sorry it took so long, was it long? Yes I know it was short but I was stuck on things to write, it was really hard to write too. Anyways... Thanks for reviewing!


	7. We all fall Down

Chapter 7: We all fall down 

It seemed like they had been walking for days but really it had only been a few hours. Their feet were sore. Their stomachs were growling and to make things worse the temperature had dropped as soon as the sun had gone down. It had now disappeared behind the mountains that loomed ahead. The moon was now their only source of light. There were trees and bushes all around them but they had grown far apart and it wasn't hard to see the sky that was now covered with brightly shining stars.

Alex was finding it hard to keep standing let alone keep putting one foot in front of the other. To make things worse for him the temperature seemed to be forever changing. At first he was cold which caused his to start teeth chattering and then he was suddenly hot. It was like he was all of a sudden dropped into the middle of the desert. He pulled his hoodie over his head and tied it around his waist.

Alex was walking behind Mr. Grey because he didn't have to energy to keep up with the teacher. Mr. Grey had taken charge and had managed to find the lights in the distance that they were now heading towards.

Alex was feeling really dizzy and his sight was going in and out of focus. Suddenly his legs gave way and he fell to his knees unable to say standing any longer. Mr. Grey felt Alex collapse behind him and turned around to see what the problem was.

"Alex?" The teacher asked. He couldn't properly see the boy because of the lack of light. Alex didn't answer. Concerned Mr. Grey knelt in front of the teenage spy.

"Alex?" He asked again.

"Can't walk... anymore," came a small, breathless reply. Mr. Grey tried to place a hand on Alex's forehead but he pulled away. Mr. Grey put his other free hand on Alex's back to prevent him from moving just long enough to see if he was running a fever. Alex winced when Mr. Grey's hand made contact with a long shallow cut on his back.

"You're burning up," Mr. Grey stated and then added, "We have to get you some help." He helped Alex to his feet and then put the boys arm over his shoulder so that he was like a crutch.

They staggered off towards the direction the lights were coming from.

They walked for another few hours until they suddenly came out into a clearing and stopped quickly. It wasn't the clearing that had made them stop it was what was in it. A helicopter was sitting, unmoving in the middle. A few people surrounded it with guns in their hands.

Mr. Grey and Alex quickly got back behind the trees. They weren't sure it was Scorpia. Most of the people around the helicopter were dressed in an army uniform but in the light it was hard to see what type of uniform it was. They were glad that none of them had noticed to two run away prisoners.

Alex was willing to put his bet on them being Scorpia until he saw a man come around from the other side of th helicopter. He was a plain man, gray hairy, a neat gray suit and the type of face that you would forget while you were looking at it but Alex immediately recognized him.

Alex got to his feet with a new found energy and walked out from the trees "Alex!" Mr. Grey hissed at him but Alex didn't stop walking.

Immediately there were about ten guns pointed at him and Alex stopped. The man's head shot around to see who the men were pointing their guns at.

The man took one look at the boy and motioned for the guns to be lowered.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked walking closer to the man.

"I should ask you the same question," the man answered. He was Mr. Alan Blunt head of MI6 and probably the reason Alex was trying to escape from a criminal, world wide organization that was desperate to get their revenge.

Mr. Grey came out of his hiding place when he saw that the guns had been lowered but as soon as he did the guns were pointed at him. He stood there frozen on the spot.

"Lower your weapons," Alex said. The men hesitated and looked at Mr. Blunt who nodded in approval.

"Who's this?" Mr. Blunt asked.

"Mr. Grey, he teaches at my school," Alex answered. Mr. Grey came and stood next to him still nervously eyeing the men with guns, who were angered by the fact that a kid had more authority than they did.

"Hello Mr. Grey," Mr. Blunt said shaking the teachers hand, "I'm Alan Blunt, head of MI6."

DONE! Man that took ages, sorry. Thanks for reviewing!

**maddy midnight- ** Thanks and I hope this chapter was good. Thanks again!

**RiderAlex- ** It's good that you thought it was funny and thanks for reviewing!

**Deniche- **I have recovered but one of my friends hasn't you should see her legs (note: When you next go bush bashing look out for sharp pointy things, they hurt). Thanks for reviewing!

**Silberstreif- **I deleted the thing about them loosing weight, they had only been in there for about two days. Alex had given escaping a thought but didn't really think it was going to work because they had nowhere to go once they had escaped. I don't think Alex wouldn't have given up but he wasn't going to do anything unless he was sure it was going to work but Mr. Grey kind of pushed him into just doing something before they both got killed. I hope that made sense. Thanks for pointing it out and thanks for reviewing!

**Mpro1- **Yeah but Mr. Grey is just really cranky at the moment (three guesses why). I guess Mr. Grey was trying to be strong but couldn't and gave up. Yes people should be considerate! Thanks for reviewing!

**Elledreamer- ** I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for reviewing!

**Missmeliss4251- **muwahahahaha! Questions have been answered and answers have been questioned! I hope you like this chapter and thanks for reviewing!

**ShadowSpy- **Or they could run into big, fluffy, pink elephants! Ok so maybe not but it was a good idea! Thanks for reviewing!

**Sugarplumfairy05- **My friends would probably do the same. Have you had sugar? Hope you like it and thank you for reviewing!

**Cub- ** Yay, I'm glad you like it! I hope you like this chapter just as much and thanks for reviewing!

**riderfan- ** I'm glad that you decided to read it and thanks so much for reviewing!

**TammyRider- **Yay! Thanks so much for reviewing and sorry it took so long to update!

**Ckontowderdon32- **Don't die! I really glad you decided to read my story. Thanks for reviewing!


	8. Rivalry

Chapter 8: Rivalry

Mr. Grey did not say anything he just stared at the man in front of him. He knew straight away why Alex hated the man so much. He seemed uncaring, lifeless and plain but by his posture could tell you that he had power and he knew how to use it.

"Why are you here?" Mr. Grey heard Alex ask from beside him. The hate was as clear as the pain in the boy's voice. He looked at Alex to see if he was alright. What he saw didn't surprise him. Alex looked like he was going to collapse, his cheeks were flushed from the fever but he was shivering as if he was cold.

"We are here because one of our undercover agents has informed us that Scorpia's main base is in the area so naturally we decided to check it out," Mr. Blunt answered, there was no emotion in his voice.

Alex felt lightheaded. The energy that had been there before suddenly disappeared and the world started to spin. He was short of breath and his vision was blurry. He didn't bother trying to fight and gave into the darkness.

Mr. Grey saw Alex's legs buckle under him and caught the injured teen before he hit the ground. He placed a hand on the boy's forehead. "He's burning up," he stated,"We have to get him help." Mr. Grey looked at Alex again. His breathing was uneven and eyes closed tightly as if he were in pain.

"You," Mr. Blunt said pointing to one of his men, "call for another helicopter to take Mr. Rider and his teacher to the closest hospital," The man quickly did as he was told. Mr. Blunt turned back to what he had been doing before.

The helicopter arrived about ten minutes later and promptly took the two away. Mr. Grey was appalled by the fact that Mr. Blunt had not even expressed some sought of emotion to show that he was bothered by the fact the Alex was suffering. He had just stood at his post the whole time and left Mr. Grey to take care of the injured and sick Alex.

* * *

Mr. Grey wasn't surprised to find himself sitting across from the head of MI6. He knew that they would want to talk to him about keeping Alex's secret a secret and he knew that they weren't going to just let him go home.

"Mr. Blunt do you really think you have the right to blackmail a child into doing your dirty work?" Mr. Grey asked breaking the silence. He absolutely loathed the man sitting in front of him.

"Believe it or not if it weren't for Alex the world would have suffered more tragedies than it could handle. The life of one person is not worth as much as entire countries," the man answered coldly. Mr. Grey looked at him with disgust, only a man that lived without heart would say something like that.

"He is not your puppet Mr. Blunt, he does have feelings. How do you think he feels when you make him go through all that mess just because he wants to stay with Jack? Do you think he feels comfortable when you rest the world's problems on his shoulders? Can't you make someone who wants to work for you do it?" Mr. Grey questioned.

"Alex is one of the best, there is no way we could replace him. None of our other agents have the surprise of age on their side," Mr. Blunt answered. There was no emotion in his voice, no feeling, not even a flicker of guilt. Suddenly a woman walked into the office. She looked worried.

"I just heard what happened," she said ignoring the other man in the room, "is he alright?"

"Don't know, don't care," Mr. Blunt answered. She stared before finally turning to Mr. Grey.

"Mrs. Jones, deputy head of MI6," she said taking his hand and shaking it.

"Mr. Grey, school teacher," he answered.

"I'm going to the hospital," she said and started to open the door. "I don't want to see you anywhere near that poor boy," she added pointing to Mr. Blunt who couldn't care less. Once the door was closed the two men continued their conversation.

"Putting me in jail for telling everyone what you have been doing to him is not going to make them forget," Mr. Grey said.

"Then we'll have to find some other way of making you keep your mouth shut won't we," Mr. Blunt answered and with that he called for the teacher to be removed from his office.

* * *

Alex opened his eyes but immediately regretted it. The room he was in was pure white and light shone through the window . He racked his brain trying to remember what had happened and where he was.

"Alex?" he heard a familiar voice beside him ask.

"Jack?" he asked weakly and immediately felt her scoop him up into a hug. He gave her a weak smile and drifted back to sleep. MI6 would leave him alone... for now.

* * *

Sorry this chapter took so long, I had writer's block. I hope it was alright.

**deniche- **Thanks and it's good you like it. I updated as soon as I could. Thanks for reviewing!

**maddy midnight- **Thanks for reviewing and I hope this chapter is alright.

**Jumanji- **Thanks for reviewing!

**Kates Master's Sister- **I can try and make chapter longer but it'll take me like years to update. I would like to make chapters longer but for some reason my stories don't go as well when they're longer plus I'm really lazy. Thanks for reviewing and I promise I will try to make the chapters longer.

**Silberstreif- **I hope this chapter answers your questions and I hope you like it. Thanks for reviewing!

**RiderAlex- **No problem and Alex will be ok. Thanks for the review!

**Elledreamer- **ha ha hope you like this chapter. Thanks for the review!

**Missmeliss4251- **Yes, I wouldn't be surprised if they ended trying to kill each other, I wonder who would win...? Yeah poor Alex, nothing seems to go right for him. Thanks for the review!

**ShadowSpy-** They are two totally different people aren't they? I hope this chapter was alright and thanks for reviewing!

**Hpfan99- **I updated as soon as I could, hope you like it and thanks for the review!

**Mpro1- **Sorry it took so long I'm on holiday in Phuket but we have Internet access we just had to set it up so sorry. Thanks for the review!

**Cub- **Ha ha sorry it took so long! Thanks for reviewing!

**Sugarplumfairy05- **We'll I've know my best friend for more than 13yrs so she's more like a sister than a friend which is why she would be like that. Yes very interesting. I meant so write 'Have you had sugar?' oh well my mistake. People get scared when me and my friends go on sugar highs. That's so cool! Thanks for reviewing!


	9. Recovery

Chapter 9: Recovery

Alex wasn't really hungry so he just played with the food that had been given to him. Normally your parents would tell you not to play with your food but Alex didn't have any. They had been dead for almost fifteen years.

"Alex, don't play with your food." unless you counted Jack as sort of a replacement mother. He ate what was on his fork before giving up on the food.

"You better eat the rest of that," Jack said gesturing to the meal he had been given about ten minutes ago.

"I'm not hungry," he answered pushing the plate away from him.

"How can you not be hungry? You've hardly eaten anything," she argued. He smiled, this is what he missed whenever he was out of a 'mission'.

"I would eat more if the food wasn't so horrible," he answered making a face at the taste of the food.

"I bet you're just making excuses," she told him.

"Prove me wrong," he said pushing the plate closer to her. She put a small piece of what was supposed to be pie into her mouth.

"You're right," she said trying to swallow the sludge.

"Told you," he laughed.

"I'll sneak something in for you tonight," she said picking up her bag and her saying goodbyes before leaving.

Once again Alex was left by himself. He looked grudgingly at the pile of books beside his bed. Work he needed to catch up on. He could handle revenge seeking criminals but extra work was a totally different story. He picked up a book and he made himself read knowing that he would be returning to school soon, though he found himself continuously drifting off somewhere else. The next few months weren't exactly going to be a breeze.

* * *

He had been sitting in the same spot for almost an hour when a woman walked into the room. He recognized her as the deputy head of M16. She looked around the room before looking at him. Mr. Grey looked back at her quizzically.

"Hello," he said politely.

"I'm Mrs. Jones, we met before," she said.

"Yes I remember," he answered, "what are you here for?"

"I want to talk to you about Alex," she told him, "I don't have much time so I'm going to make it quick and simple. If everyone knew about Alex and what he has really been doing it would only put him in more danger. It would make tracking him down easier. It'll help Scorpia." Mr. Grey thought about it. What she was saying did make sense and he was trying to help Alex not kill him.

"I'll give you an hour more to think about it and then Mr. Blunt would like to talk to you," she said moving towards the door but stopped when her hand reached the door handle and added coldly,"lets keep our little chat a secret." The door closed and she was gone.

An hour seemed like a long time before but now it seemed like it wasn't enough. He had come to the conclusion that Mr. Jones was right. It would only make things more dangerous and awkward for both Alex and all those he knew. No he wasn't going to tell but there was just one thing he had a problem with. MI6 would use Alex again. He knew they would even though they had promised they wouldn't. Alex was too valuable to them.

'There has to be a way-,' Mr. Grey thought was cut off by a man entering the room. He was well built had and had obviously been ordered to take him to Blunt's office.

He was once again led down the hall and into the plain man's room. Mr. Grey was pushed into a plain black chair in front of the cold-hearted man. Mr. Grey suddenly had a thought. He knew a way to make this work to his advantage.

"I have a proposition to make," Mr. Grey told the man sitting behind the desk.

"I'm listening," Blunt answered sounding slightly interested. Mr. Grey didn't have to spill the secret, he just had to make them think he was going to. He was going to do to MI6 what they had done to the many people that had been sitting in the seat before him. He was going to blackmail them.

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews I think there will be one more chapter. Sorry this chapter was so short, I'm running out of things to write and I want there to be ten chapters.

**Hpfan99- **Thanks! I'll update as soon as possible.

**Jumanji- **lol, thanks for reviewing!

**Silberstreif- **I thought I made Mr. Blunt too cold and OOC but it didn't really work when he was nicer. I agree I think he really does have a soft side, doesn't he have a family? I updated as soon as I could and thanks for reviewing!

**Cub- **I don't like writing stories that are the same as the others. Thanks for reviewing, you totally made my day!

**Missmeliss4251- **Thanks for reviewing and I updated as soon as I could!

**ShadowSpy- **ha ha, I don't think fighting is going solve their problems. Thanks for the review!

**maddy midnight- **teachers are only annoying when they give you homework. Thanks for reviewing!

**Mpro1- **Phuket's in Thailand, it's really fun but when I go back to school it's gonna suck because I'll still be on their time which will make wake up time about one in the morning, not cool. Thanks for the review!

**Elledreamer- **yea, I'm glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing!

**Sugarplumfairy05- **Heya! I just got your review before I was about to post this chapter. Yeah people never trust me with sugar, especially coke, I love coke. Not very good for braces though, oh well they're coming off soon.Where'd you get that quote thingy it's so cool? AHHH I'm going back to school tomorrow AHHH! OK I'm over it, thanks for reviewing!


	10. The End

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story and I don't own Avril Lavigne's song 'Who Knows'.

* * *

Chapter 10: The End

"I will sign your stupid secret thing and I won't spill your secret on one condition," Mr. Grey said looking at the gray man. He couldn't believe what was happening, what had happened over the past few days. He'd gone from a normal teacher at a normal school to someone who was planning to blackmail MI6 into leaving one of his pupils alone.

"And what would that be?" the man asked. His name was Alan Blunt and he was head of MI6.

"Leave Alex alone, don't try and make him go on any of your stupid missions anymore," he answered trying to keep his strong, confident voice up. Blunt thought about it for a while and then came to the conclusion that it would mean he would never have to worry about the man anymore. He decided that he would agree to man's idea so that he could get on with other, more important things. He wasn't planning on using Alex again anyway. The boy was too much of a problem now because he needed protection.

"Do we have an agreement?" Mr. Grey asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"If you even think of using him again I will tell everyone what you have been doing illegally," Mr. Grey said before signing the paper and leaving.

* * *

Jack's attempt to get some decent food to Alex was a full success though the nurse wasn't too happy when she found out. She couldn't do much about it because he was discharged in the morning.

"Finally, I'm out of there and I don't intend to go back any time soon," Alex said getting into the passenger's seat of Jack's car.

"I hope you don't have to go back," Jack said turning the car on and reversing it out of the carp park.

* * *

Jack and Alex had been home from an hour. Jack was in the kitchen making something for lunch. Alex was in the lounge desperately trying to catch up on the things he had missed but failing miserably.

_Knock, knock. _

Someone was at the door.

"I'll get it!" Alex yelled to Jack jumping at the chance of getting away from the trigonometry homework. Alex swung the door open and invited a smiling Charlie Grey into the room.

"Would you like something to drink?" Jack asked coming into the room.

"No thanks, I don't plan to stay long. In fact I just came to say that MI6 shouldn't be bothering Alex anytime soon," he answered his smile broadening.

"What did you do?" Alex asked a look of the confusion was clear on his face.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said laughing, "Well I better go I haven't done the dishes in quit a while." Mr. Grey and made his way back to the door.

Alex looked at his teacher and then had a sudden thought. "Mr. Grey?" he asked.

"Call me Charlie, Mr. Grey sounds so formal now," was the answer.

"Will you tutor me? I've missed out of so much and I don't understand half of the homework," Alex asked. Jack looked at Alex with a smile on her face. Last time she had asked Mr. Grey to be Alex's tutor the boy hadn't talked to her for days.

"Sure, who knows what would happen if I wasn't here to keep you out of trouble," he answered and with that he said his goodbyes and went back to his normal life, or as normal as it would ever be again.

_'Who knows what could happen,_

_Do what you do just keep on laughing,_

_One thing's true there's always a brand new day,_

_I'm gonna live today like it's my last day'_

THE END

* * *

Sorry it took so long I couldn't think of anything to write that made sense and sounded good. Also sorry it's so short I know people hate short chapters.

I was thinking of doing a sequel, the summary is on my profile page. Tell me if you want one.

NOTE: A big thanks for every single person who reviewed my story!

**Silberstreif- **Last chapter! I hope this turned out okay. Thanks for reviewing!

**ShadowSpy- **No he isn't. Thanks for the review!

**Elledreamer- **Yeah, I'm going to have to agree with you, not professional at all. His first name's Charlie, it says at the beginning of Scorpia. Mr. Grey is annoying to write but he is a teacher. Thanks for the review!

**Missmeliss4251- **I'm glad you liked it and thanks for reviewing!

**Deniche- **I'm sorry, I'm really bad at making chapter long aren't I? Raise you hand if you like Blunt? no one but Blunt raises their hand Yes no one likes Blunt but Blunt and I'm not even sure that's true. Thanks for the review!

**Maddy midnight- **You have a very good point and I truthfully am not smart enough to find out a way to overcome that but thanks for the review all the same!

**Ckontowderdon32- **Thanks for reviewing!

**KittenofShadows- **You dislike Mr. Grey? Lol, thanks for reviewing, twice!

**Sarah201463- **I'm onto my last chapter now and I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review!


End file.
